Memories
by blah.etc
Summary: Strats where the moviebook left off. Phantom is now considered dead. But is he? Meg tends to a stranger in her home that she found in the bowels of the Opera House whose memories are gone save for a few
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Christine watched helplessly as the flames engulfed what Erik once valued above all else. She watched them mercilessly beat him and watched him fall dead upon the stone floors which were already red with blood, though she could not tell whose. She watched, and she couldn't do anything about it. Silent tears streamed down her face as her anger at Erik dissipated. She had no right treating him this way after all he has done for her.  
Christine touched the ring he had given her. It sparked in a carefree way, reflecting the flames. She thought of giving the ring back, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't part with her last link to the man who gave her everything. Even though he was dead now, she didn't care. It was her fault entirely and she would carry the guilt for the rest of her life.

Christine tore her gaze away from the inferno and looked up at Raoul, her love and future husband. As if sensing her eyes on his back, Raoul turned to look at her. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Christine attempted to smile back, but failed miserably. Instead, she burst into tears. Misinterpreting her reaction, Raoul placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered,

"I'm alright now."

Christine only shook her head. At last, they turned a corner and, aside from the reflection in the water and the glow on the walls, the burning room was no longer visible. Christine gave one last sob then her expression turned blank. There was no point really remembering anymore, it only created hurt. Without a second thought, she slipped the ring off of her finger and giving it one last longing look, threw it over her shoulder. It bounced off the wall with a clang that sounded like a clear bell and sank beneath the murky waters to finally rest along with the master of the Music of The Night.


	2. In the Fire

A shock of raven black hair flashed through the smoke and Meg appeared before the bloodstained and lifeless Phantom of the Opera. He looked dead, or at least should be after the way he was beaten. Blood was still flowing from his wounds, forming a red puddle underneath the body. Meg bent down and gingerly touched his arm. It was still warm, though whether it was from the fire or not, Meg did not know. Another beam crashed behind her, reminding her that it was dangerous to remain here for too long, and if she didn't get out soon, she would be crushed beneath all the rubble. She turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks when she suddenly heard a low moan. Pausing, she turned slowly around to face the man on the stone floor. He wasn't moving, but another moan issued from his bloodstained lips. _My God! _thought Meg, _The Man is alive! _She rushed to his side and grabbed his arm to check the pulse. Sure enough, it was beating. Barely, but beating. Meg was on the verge of panic. She couldn't just leave the man here to die, although, by the looks of him, even if she did rescue him, he wouldn't live long. Something else broke and the smoke was making her eyes water. She scooped the body up and swung one of his arms around her neck. Hoistingit up, Meg attempted to move. Despite the amount of blood the man lost, he was still heavy. Her only hope was that he would regain consciousness and help her out. But no such luck occurred. After a while, her strength began to wane as the smoke filled her lungs. She began to cough and almost dropped him. Panic also began to rise in her chest. _Where was the exit?_! She frantically looked around, hoping to find something, almost expecting to find a big EXIT sign. But she found nothing.

"Help!" Meg uttered helplessly. "Someone…"

The only reply she received was that of the crackling fire. She was about to collapse and give up when she leaned on the wall and suddenly fell through it. Meg let out a gasp as she tumbled through the doorway. Phantom's body crashed beside her, fresh blood spurting everywhere. She wiped the droplets of it off her face and slowly got up.

Meg looked down the path and saw light and someone standing there. Unthinking, she took off toward it, yelling for help. To her relief, the person in the light rushed toward her. Panic subsided at the thought that someone was coming to their aid. But just as soon, it vanished.Something else flashed at the back of her head. Something felt wrong, something in the way the other person moved. Meg moved to her left, and so did the other person, she moved right, and he or she followed, she stopped, and so did her reflection. Desperation set in. What was she to do now? She turned around and ran back out, past the motionless Phantom. To her utter dismay, the exit from which she had come was now blocked. Meg frantically searched around for any other possible secret passage, but found none. Finally, giving up, she slid down to her knees against a wall and hid her face in her hands. Smoke clouded her vision and, with every breath she took, soot settled on her lungs and lodged in her throat. She coughed. The surroundings tilted and began to swim. Meg glanced over at where she left Phantom, but couldn't see him because there was a flaming beam lying before him. _Have to get up_, thought Meg, _have… to… get_… Her eyes fell shut and she lost all consciousness.

The next thing Meg heard were the quiet whispered around her. Did she die? Where was she now? Her eyelids were heavy and her head was spinning. What had happened? A groan escaped her parched throat and Meg realized that she was thirsty. The voices around her became silent and she felt a hand on her forehead.

"She's burning." said a man's voice. "Someone, go get some water and a wet cloth."

"Will she be alright?" asked a woman in an anxious tone that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Not to worry, Madame, your daughter will be fine. As for the other man …" the man, who Meg assumed to be a doctor, left the sentence hanging there in the air. She was alive, thought Meg, but the other person, Phantom, was he dead? Was he going to die? Had she failed?

Something wet and cool pressed against her forehead. She let out a shuddering sigh and slipped back into nothingness.


	3. Memories Lost

Erik stirred lightly where her lay. It felt unnatural to move. For a while now, his limbs were out of his control, but now that his nerves were back to life, he was able to move once again. He opened his eyes and looked around. By the looks of it, he was in a small, tidy room that contained only a small table, a chair, a nightstand and his bed. There was a small vase on the nightstand with pretty flowers that emanated a pleasant scent. Erik glanced out the window. It was about midday with the sun at its highest point. The skies were clear and it looked like the day was over all, also pleasant. He attempted to raise his body to have a better look, but immediately abandoned the task as a severe pain shot through his entire body. Erik winced. What was wrong with his body? Where was he? What happened? He dug into his memory, but to his annoyance, it refused to comply, leaving him with only a headache. Damn, he thought. What happened? He couldn't remember a thing, not even his own name.

Erik groaned in disbelief, then heard a door open and shut somewhere. Footsteps followed, got closer, then his door was thrown open to reveal a young woman with long, black hair and a pretty, childish looking face.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" she said in a relieved tone. "You had me scared there. Three whole days! You were out for three full days!"

Three days! thought Erik, startled.

"Well, I'm very glad you're alive." Continued the woman in a cheery tone. "Oh, and by the way, you can call me Meg."

"M- Meg." Erik whispered, trying out the name on his lips. It was a simple one and suited her appearance. He was about to ask her where he was when she told him he needed rest, and with a swish of her hair, quit the room. So much for that, thought Erik. Oh well, there was always a next time.

He lay there for a few more minutes, trying to rack his brains for any hint of the past. But, the harder he thought, the more severe his headache became until he finally let out a frustrated howl. Meg immediately appeared by his side, a concerned expression on her face.

"I can't remember!" He uttered, clutching her hands. "I- I can't remember anything!"

There was panic, anger, frustration, and sort of madness in his eyes that scared Meg. For the first time she realized she knew nothing of the man. He was, after all, only a Phantom, a mystery unsolved and unquestioned, and unknowable. She was very afraid, but contained herself because it was her duty to see that he was returned to full hearth. She promised her mother. The only thing she did not anticipate, however, was the memory loss.


	4. Operation: Lies

Christine paced restlessly across the living room. She felt agitated for a reason unbeknown to her. It couldn't be the fact that she was about to meet her future in-laws, and it couldn't be premarital jitters because she already went through those. What was it? Was it because of … Erik? She unconsciously touched the ring on her left hand finger. It wasn't the one he gave her, it was hers and Raoul's engagement ring. The one Erik gave her was long gone. She and Raoul were to be married soon, even if his relatives disapproved. The wedding date was already set.

Erik's name echoed in her mind. She missed his voice and woke up at night, thinking that she had heard it. Dreams of him plagued her mind and sometimes she woke up with tears in her eyes from them. Of course, she had to lie to Raoul or their meaning. They were supposed to be happy together, and so she will make the best of it. Even, she thought, now realizing the source of her agitation, if it was a doomed marriage.

Coffee as the only way Meg could go on. She had been up for more than two days and was becoming more fatigued. There were two dark circles under her eyes and her movements were becoming sluggish, but still, Meg could not sleep. It used to be because she was worried for his life, now, it was because she wasn't sure what to do about his memory loss. What should she tell him? And if he suddenly remembered who he was, what would he do? He had been asking questions ever since he regained consciousness.

Another frustrated howl escaped the bedroom and Meg made up her mind to go and talk to him.

Erik was sitting on the bed, his distorted face in his hands. He looked up at Meg when she entered. She noticed by the candlelight that there was fear and confusion in his eyes.

"How-?" he uttered, looking as pitiful as ever. At first, Meg couldn't understand what he was talking about, but then realized that it must be about the wounds and his face. She sat on the edge of his bed and looked straight into his eyes. She couldn't, she couldn't tell him the truth.

"It… it was an accident." Meg finally said.

"But, how?" he pleaded in return.

"I don't know. I didn't see it. Your house… it was… you fell and - "

Erik stared blankly at Meg's now worn out face. The thing that caught him was her eyes. Those dark eyes. There was something about them that he couldn't place. Then, another pair of eyes belonging to a different face flashed by in his mind, same dark eyes, but deeper, more beautiful and full of sorrow. He tried to catch them, but they were gone before he could.


End file.
